Forget Me Not
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: Edward and Bella are still deeply in love at the end of Bella’s first year at Forks High School, but everything she thought she knew is shaken up, until she doesn’t know what is going on...


**Forget Me Not**

Edward and Bella are still deeply in love at end of Bella's first year at Forks High School, but everything she thought she knew is shaken up, until she doesn't know what is going on.

Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View 

Edward stood behind me, his hands wrapped playfully around my waist and he held me closer than he ever had before. He lifted one finger and ran it gently down the side of my neck. It gave me goose bumps – as did everything Edward related.

"Bella…" he breathed along my jaw. Maybe a little too confidently I turned and laid my hands on his marble chest. Edward's golden eyes gazed into my dull brown ones and he seemed quite surprised. My lips curled into a coy smile. I leant forward and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, which he began to return before pulling himself away.

"Bella," this time he said my name with a powerful tone to it, effectively ending our moment of ardour. This time I did not blush in embarrassment as I usually did when I took things too far.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just…" he looked at me awaiting the end of that sentence.

"It's just, you're so used to me now – it's getting easier and I thought…" he stopped me there.

"Don't ever say it's easy. This has never been more difficult for me. To stand here, to stop myself from either getting lost in your kiss and your body or giving in and biting it." He twitched his mouth apologetically for being so forward about his murderous tendencies.

"It never gets easier – but the desire to be close to you overrules the want for your blood just enough for now." I understood of course, he had explained it a thousand times – but it didn't stop my wanting him, craving him badly.

He sat down on the leather couch in his room and pulled me on top of him.

"See, this is fine," I watched his grin spread across his face at the sight of my expression. It never failed to amaze me how he looked as though he had been carved out of ice and placed in front of me by a higher power and I was just here waiting for him to melt away, trying to enjoy every second we had together in case it was our last. His clothes hugged his body tightly and I just stared down at the gorgeous man below me.

"However, if you attempt to nibble my lip – I may have no choice but to return that gesture…"

At that point Emmett chose to appear in the room slamming the door in Rosalie's face.

"That's door is not thick enough to protect you from the wrath she's about to unleash on you I'm afraid."

"Shut up." Emmett sneered and turned to face us; not looking at all embarrassed at disturbing our, short, moment.

"What's she going to do?" he asked Edward nervously.

"Shouldn't you ask Alice?"

"She's on Rosalie's side." Emmett groaned back.

"Ah, yes, I see. Well you're in for it now if Alice is involved."

"What's going on – what did you do?" I questioned Emmett. Edward merely smiled.

"Come on, tell me," Emmett dismissed my query and was waiting impatiently for Edward's reply.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Rosalie with this one – so I'll let you find out for yourself." Edward continued to show his amusement, sub-consciously playing with my hair whilst I sat on his lap – still none the wiser to the subject of Emmett's problem.

"Bella will side with me, right?" Emmett pressed me for my decision.

"With what?" I still didn't understand what this was about. Emmett must have heard something because he growled and ran out the door in a flash.

"Edward?" He took my hand and fiddled mindlessly with my silver bracelet, which he had insisted on buying me for Christmas.

"It's just Emmett, he, well, thought it would be humorous if he let's say 'assisted' Rosalie with her washing." I frowned in confusion but before I could pester Edward anymore a loud shout came from the floor below.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT THAT BAD! EVERYTHING'S PINK! YOU KNOW I HATE PINK! YOU…" I didn't get to hear the rest for Edward's musical laughter flooded my ears and it felt like I was floating further and further away, until I jolted upright. I was under a heap of blankets in my bed with my headphones still on. It was nearly 6am – I might as well get up I thought.

It surprised, and disappointed, me that Edward was not there and had not taken off my headphones when I had fallen asleep then I remembered it was Monday and he probably wasn't back from his hunting trip. I would see him at school.

Charlie was already gone and I got myself ready for the torture that was Forks High School – except with Edward it was anything but. I brushed my teeth and gathered my books then went out to my truck throwing everything onto my seat – again disappointed that Edward wasn't waiting in his Volvo ready to drive me to school. As I had guessed they still weren't back in time for school as Edward's Volvo was not parked in its usual spot, I knew by lunchtime he'd be back and I was eager to see him – especially after last night's dream.

The day crawled on with little excitement, unless pop quizzes were thrilling, until finally I was able to rush into the cafeteria and there he was, practically glowing with beauty and around him were the other four vampires I knew only too well, they were fiddling with the food in front of them. I seated myself next to Edward; he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Have a good weekend?" I gave him an exaggerated wink; you would have had to be blind not to notice it.

"Yes thanks, you" I had expected a comment about Emmett's 'table manners' and how he plays with his food or a remark about how annoying Alice had been, ruining his fun with all her predictions. But nothing. Perhaps it hadn't been that great after all.

A bit of talk passed back and forth, mostly moaning about school, but at this moment in time I was perfectly happy with everything. Edward sneezed and I turned to him and said;

"Bless you" automatically then carried on nibbling at my pizza. Then I stopped.

Vampires don't sneeze.

Or do they?

Maybe I imagined it?

I looked around at the others to see if they had noticed. They all seemed too preoccupied with their food. Their _human _food. Alice was chewing on a sandwich and Jasper had just taken a large bite out of an apple. None of their faces showed disgust in any way – I think they were actually enjoying it. What was going on?

"Guys…" I waited for them all to look at me, and then I saw their eyes…

Rosalie had sparkling blue diamonds to co-ordinate perfectly wit her blonde curls, Emmett had deep brown rings which were astonishingly normal. Jasper's iris' were hazel and Alice's had a grey tint to them – if I didn't know better I'd have said they were almost like liquid silver. Then I looked at Edward properly and along with a look of concern were two gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. They were pulling a joke on me.

"Ha, funny guys – you can take out your contacts now." They were all bewildered and gawped at me as if I'd completely lost the plot.

"Edward? What's going on? What are they all thinking?" I assumed he'd tell me that they were all playing out a stupid joke to confuse me, but he just put his arm around me and said,

"You look tired love, didn't you sleep much?" This was driving me insane, I picked up an orange and threw it fast towards Emmett.

"Catch" I mumbled at the last minute.

"Huh?" he replied and they orange bounced off his shoulder before he realised and it hit the floor. No-one tried to stop it. I gripped Edward's arm tightly and that's when I felt the strangest sensation I could have ever imagined. Edward's arm was soft and warm. His cheeks had a rosy colour to them – that's why I had seen him supposedly glowing. Then right on cue as I started to panic a beam of light spontaneously fell through the window – hitting all of them – not a single diamond gleamed off their skin.

What was going on?

**Author's Note**

**Thought I'd go in another direction with my writing – I'm still continuing with 'What If…' and 'The Other Side Of The Story' but I felt there was another tale to be told. Let me know your thoughts and opinions on this slightly different end to Twilight/New Moon – I might continue it, but I'm not sure what direction to go in, any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


End file.
